Neo-Magna
Neo-Magna is the nicknamed and the reformed homeworld of the Spherus Magna in the Solis Magna System also known as Neo-Solis Magna Universe. History Spherus Magna is the original homeworld of the Bionicle race created from a Solar Nebula with two new moons Lapis Moon and Artika Moon along its neighbors Nexus Magna, Maja Magna or known as the Red Planet or The Forgotten Planet, Techki Magna and the rest of Solis Magna. Over 100,000 years ago Spherus Magna was remained uninhabitable due to The Shattering that separated it into three pieces creating it was once Bara Magna, Aqua Magna and Bota Magna. Since the shattering occurred created the whole world into the wasteland apocalyptic world that drove some Tribes apart. 1,000 years later after the final battle between the Makuta Teridax and Mata Nui himself who destroyed the Makuta once and for all. Mata Nui used the last of his power to reform Spherus Magna to its once natural state for all life to sustain and adapt to it. 3,000 years pass as Spherus Magna terraformed due to Matoran and Agori activity that changed the planet. The Matoran referred to the world as Reformed Spherus Magna and the Agori referred it as a Neo world so they came up with a nickname for it calling it Neo-Magna. Ever since the unification of the Tribes known as the Unified Tribes of Magna (UTM) Turaga worked alongside with the Agori leaders making a bigger and better future for their world. They are the Leaders of Magna. Neo-Regions were formed, villages were created and large cities were built much like the villages and Metru Nui before them for all working Matoran and Agori. Law and Order were formed among themselves to keep order among all Regions to keep the peace and prevent repeating wars they've had in their pasts. Landscape Regions have been split as well as new islands emerge since the reformation and terraforming reciting them as Neo-Regions with the return of the Metru cities referred to as Neo-Metru and the return of the Xia island. Neo-Regions Ta-Neo A Region of Fire. Located at the semi-center of the continent is one of the most mass produced of lava, steel and mask making including helmet forging of the entire continent including various locations such as Fi-Metru, Great Volcano, and Ta-Neo Summoning Tower. Inhabited by Ta-Matoran, Fire Tribe, Fire Toa and Glatorian lead by Turaga Vakama and Raanu and other fire-related creatures. Also, are associated with Xia-Neo an industrialized island for production resource. * Ta-Neo Summon Tower * Ta-Neo Stadium * Fi-Metru * Great Volcano Ga-Neo The Region of Water. Located in the South of the continent as one of another location for teaching, building and training also famously known for its location near Aqua Magna: The Endless Ocean. With locations of the underwater domed city Wa-Metru and Ga-Neo Summon Tower very close by to Xia-Neo and the Three Virtue Islands. Inhabited by Ga-Matoran, Water Tribe Water Toa and Glatorian lead by Turaga Nokama as the leader and water-related creatures. * Ga-Neo Stadium * Wa-Metru * Wall of Stars * Ga-Neo Summon Tower * Aki Shore Le-Neo Region of Air. Located in the North-East of the continent next to Ta-Neo, Kini-Neo, Onu-Neo and across from the Three Virtue Islands on the Bota Magna Countryside. Filled with beautiful forests, dark swamps and open lands with locations of Ai-Metru and Le-Neo Summon Tower. Inhabited by Le-Matoran, Jungle Tribe, Air Toa lead by Turaga Matau and sometimes Vestus with jungle related creatures. * Goda Docks * Le-Neo Stadium * Ai-Metru * Le-Neo Summon Tower Onu-Neo Region of Earth. Located in the North of the continent above Le-Neo, Kini-Neo and next to Po-Neo. As one of the most agricultural region with archaeologists and discovers with the Black Spike Mountains. With various locations such as the famous Black Spike Mountains, Ear-Metru, Shadow Temple and Onu-Neo Summon Tower. Inhabited by Onu-Matoran and lead by Turaga Whenua only since the Rock Tribe were banished to the Wastelands and Earth related creatures. * Nexa Bay * Onu-Neo Summon Tower * Ear-Metru * Shadow Temple * Black Spike Mountains Po-Neo Region of Stone. Located in the North-East of the continent nearby all of the regions and for being the largest Region of Spherus Magna. The great desert of Bara Magna known for great builders with various locations such as the The Wastelands, Sto-Metru and Po-Neo Summon Tower. Inhabited by Po-Matoran, Stone Toa and a few reformed Sand Glatorian lead by Turaga Onewa with Sand Tribe, Rock Tribe, few revived and surviving members of Iron Tribe and Stone related creatures in the far north of Po-Neo. * Po-Neo Stadium * Sto-Metru * Po-Neo Summon Tower * The Wastelands Ko-Neo Region of Ice. Located in the West of the continent under all of the other regions and second largest Region of Spherus Magna. The great ice mountains also known for as Northern Frost to current residents best known for their studies of future given credit for larger built cities with various locations such as the famous White Quartz Mountains, Ic-Metru; the largest city to be built to date and Ko-Neo Summon Tower. Inhabited by Ko-Matoran, Ice Tribe, Ice Toa and Ice Glatorian lead by Turaga Nuju with ice related creatures. * Veim City * Ic-Metru * Ko-Neo Summon Tower * White Quartz Mountains Kini-Neo Located at the very heart of Spherus Magna. Like the original Kini-Nui being used for planetary exploration and used for safe passage underground. Now the Region is occupied by the Great Beings as their own. The land is only used when disasters or such events can the underground passages can be used for sanctuary and refuge. Also associated with the Turaga and Agori Tribe Leaders sharing the Region. With Various locations like the Great Being Fortress and the Central Bio Tower, the tallest tower ever built where meetings are held for the Turaga and Agori leaders. * Central Bio-Tower * Great Being Fortress * Kini-Neo Coliseum Islands Xia-Neo Located on the West of Spherus Manga nearby the Aqua Magna. A heavily industrialized city built island and serves as a massive producer of weapons much like the old Xia island. A returning island for the Vortixx and only them or known as Xian's to continue their production of weapons. Three Virtue Islands Located offshore from Ga-Neo, Ta-Neo and Le-Neo. Representing the very three virtues that the Bionicle have sworn to. Unity; represented by Hahli, Duty; represented by Jaller and Destiny; represented by Toa Takanuva. * Statue of Unity * Statue of Duty * Statue of Destiny Okoto-Nui Recently founded by Matoran and Agori adventurers but never explored. A newly emerged unknown island that said holds secret's to the truth of the Bionicle Universe. They believe an ancient native species are forgers like Matoran called Okotoians along with unknown creatures on the island and some say it's much like the Mata Nui Island. * Oko-Fire * Oko-Water * Oko-Jungle * Oko-Earth * Oko-Stone * Oko-Ice * Oko-Temple * Forger's Temple Island of Shadows Created by Makuta Nazar as a solid of fortitude for himself and his lovely Roodaka along with his experiments and his army to build. * Makuta Fortress Island of Light Long before the life was created by the Great Creator formed the island of light for the Great Beings to expand their ambitious creativity with the small island of Okoto-Nui. Shortly after abandoned by the Great Being's it was left to two Ancient Great Being's also known as Ancient Mask Forgers Ekimu and Nazar to run Okoto-Nui, Island of Light and the City of Light. * City of Light Moons/Planets See the Universe; click here Since after the reformation of Spherus Magna gravity was able to restore itself over time bringing other unknown worlds back into their positions of the Solis Magna System. Stars/Natural Satellites * Mata Sun (Neo Solis Magna Sun) * Lapis Moon (Blue Moon) * Artika Moon (White Moon) * Red Star Planets * Nexus Magna: A preserved planet made of the Great Beings if Spherus Magna ever failed or been destroyed. The Great Beings believe that it can be a spare planet for the Bionicle race if ever needed to migrate them. They are known as "Nexian Technicians". * Maja Magna: Also known as the Red Planet or the Forgotten Planet. Great Beings observed and used this planet as a testing planet. It failed to sustain life and was left abandoned but the known now as "Survivors" were left behind. As of now the planet is considered unlivable filled with Survivors and mutants. * Techki Magna: The most technological planet of all the Magna worlds as they made the planet to be a fully robotic planet. Rumors were said it was inhabited by shape-shifting mechanical beings called "Bio-Morphers" and said were to be just like the Toa but between two factions but they don't know what goes on the other worlds. Created by The Great Beings to be servant planet of the Bionicle a planet of towering future cities without end and vast metallic plains, spiraling metal mountains, and bottomless neon-lit chasms. Society Since the rebuild of Spherus Magna, the residents of Neo-Magna have returned to what they used to before but improved. They have improved much of their lifestyles, workplace, industrial work, and commercial. They have also created new objects to help them on their daily basis such as new vehicles, tools, robots and more. They still have their Beliefs and Mythology after their events occurred. They have also created a new government to keep order within the Regions and for all to keep the peace. Sports New and returning sports have been created to test their abilities against each other. Events, Tournaments, and Matches are held in their own Stadium's and final events are held in Kini-Nui's where the Great Being's Attend to observe them. Major League Kolhii (MLK) Major League Kolhii (MLK) is a professional Bionicle Sports organization. MLK held official events and tournaments of Kolhii throughout the Regions in their stadiums still hosted by Turaga and sometimes the Matoran and now with Agori leaders. Agori and Okotoians now can attend the Kolhii games. Biolympic Games (Bionicle Olympics) Biolympics is a new sport created by the Toa and Glatorian to test each others speed, strength, agility and abilities throughout the Regions. Matoran, Agori, Okotoians and even the Vortixx can attend these games. Arena Matches (Revived) Ever since the rebuild of Spherus Magna they have brought back Arena Matches but with different rules being held in the Stadium's very much like the old Arena Matches. Toa now can attend the Arena Matches along with the Vortixx. Speedor Racing League (SRL) A new racing event for the Matoran, Agori and Okotoians to compete in Racing events in the streets of Neo-Metru cities or on open lands like Bota Magna or Bara Magna or Land, Sea and Air. Entertainment/Night Life Deep within the Metru Citie,s they have a collection of places to visit and much more to keep themselves occupied when the Matoran aren't working or just to have fun. They are mostly visited by Matoran and Vortixx after their days work and sometimes Agori enjoy themselves as well with bars, restaurants, clubs games, amusement parks, attractions and even gambling. Market Place The Vortixx have more control of the Marketplace of weapons, masks, selling goods and more. The Matoran have the same share but with less say in it since Vortixx has more power in production than the Matoran does and has open trade market between regions. Crime Crime is very common for the Matoran and Agori are known for smuggling, theft, murdering from gangs feeding off from the innocent. Enforcers have been put on the job to watch day and night at the most common places. If any being commits a crime they could face jail time but if committing worse crimes such as murder, slavery or even possession or selling Protodermis illegally will face prison or banishment from the Region, into space or a death penalty. Technology With the help of Matoran technicians and Agori mechanics, they were able far much more work vehicles and public transportation and personal vehicles. Some Matoran Technology has been carried over into the new world while mixing Agori Technology. They have built new tools and machines for construction purposes, new robots for work and protection, new vehicles for the public, industrial, construction, Enforcer and Military use. Chutes have also returned to the Matoran culture as an alternative way to travel to avoid traffic within the cities. Vehicles Land Vehicles * Xali-M5 Bike (Public and Race use) * GenoKell Transport 1 (GKT-1) (Hover Car) (Public use) * GenoKell Transport 2 (GKT-2) (4 wheeled Truck) (Public and Industrial Use) * All-Terrain Transport Vehicle (Construction and Industrial use) * Xia-Spider Mech V5 (Industrial use) * Jax-LV1 Walker (One Wheeled Motorcycle) (Public use) * Liga-F9 Cycle (One wheeled Motorcycle) (Enforcer use) * Figa-F10 Bike (Public use) * Alacora Multi-Terrain Tank (Military use) * Lex-Mech Suit (Industrial and Military use) * Rail-Track Transit (RTT) (Public and Industrial use) Air Vehicles * Airships (Public and Industrial use) * Vexa-10 VTOL (Enforcer and Military use) * Axel-45V Jet (Public and Race use) * Jetpack (Public, Industrial, Enforcer and Military use) * Vexa-11 Jet (Enforcer and Military Use) * Turaga Transport (TT) (Turaga Escort use only) * Great Being Shuttle (GBS) (Great Being escort use only) * GenoKell Transport 3 (GKT-3) (Hovercraft) (Industrial use) * Mankis Hunter Ship (Dark Hunters use only) * Airship-Transit (Public and Industrial use) Sea Vehicles * GenoKell Transport 4 (GKT-4) (Underwater and Surface Cargo Ship) (Industrial use) * Boats * Keta-V2 Speedor (Hoverbike) (Public and Race use) * Keta-Enforcer (Special Hoverbike) (Enforcer use only) * Marine-Transit (Public and Industrial use) Military/Police Enforcers In order to protect the Regions from creating war. The Leaders of Magna had to create a new military because they knew the Toa would not be around for small situations so they have created and named it Manga Military (MM) and Magna Law Enforcement Unit (M.L.E.U) for each different Region. They built new robots to serve under the protection the Agori, Matoran, Okotoians and especially the Turaga called Neobulas. Much like the Vahki and the Maxilos but only except with a much more friendly approach and they are used for good only to replace the Vahki in hoping to forget them. Each Metru and Region have their own Enforcer models to keep the peace and protect the innocent anyway they can. Magna Law Enforcement Unit (M.L.E.U) The Magna Law Enforcement Unit was created by Turaga Dume much like the Vahki from Metru-Nui before them. Now the new Police Enforcers have a friendlier approach to the Matoran, Agori and Okotoians as they are built for only upholding the cities laws and protect the innocent. They can only be taken command by the Matoran, Agori or Okotoians in charge of any situation especially the Turaga. Magna Military (M.M.) The Magna Military was formed by the Glatorian and Toa due to the fact is that to deal with high stake situations under the order of the Great Beings, Leaders of Magna and Unified Tribes of Magna. There are two different types of Neobulas. Enforcers for the public and Elite Enforcers for special and military use. Enforcers * Alaabula (Fire Enforcer) * Nexibula (Water Enforcer) * Ghatbula (Air Enforcer) * Lighabula (Stone Enforcer) * Jaxbula (Earth Enforcer) * Slikabula (Ice Enforcer) Elite Enforcers * Great Enforcer (Great Being Enforcer Guard) * Turaga Enforcer (Turaga Enforcer Guard) * Magna Enforcer (Magna Military) Government After Spherus Magna was rebuilt to it's full glory and unified the Agori leaders, Turaga, Toa and the Glatorian knew that in order to keep the peace upon all of the regions. They know that they had to form alliances to keep the Regions running without them having to fail so they formed a new government called the Unified Tribes of Magna or the U.T.M. for short and The Council of Magna. They've also worked alongside with the Okotoian Leaders known as the Elders of Okoto. The Great Beings support their decisions being part of the Leaders of Magna but they still let the Turaga and Agori leaders make their own independent decisions. Unified Tribes of Magna Known Members * Ackar (Leader) * Takanuva (Second-In command) * Tahu * Gali * Kiina * Tarix * Lewa * Vastus * Onua * Pohatu * Kopaka * Gelu Council of Magna Known Members * Turaga Dume (Leader) * Turaga Vakama (Second-In-Command) * Turaga Nokama * Turaga Matau * Turaga Nuju * Turaga Whenua * Turaga Oneua * Turaga Jovan * Agori Leader Raanu (So far) * Agori Leader Berix (Sort of) Known Great Beings * Great Being Artemis * Ancient Great Being Vantrax * Great Being Zoranna * Great Being Angonce * Great Being Heremus Elders of Okoto * Alaja; Okoto Elder of Fire * Naxia; Okoto Elder of Water * Kaiwen; Okoto Elder of Jungle/Air * Higjan; Okoto Elder of Stone * Wiquen; Okoto Elder of Earth * Laxan; Okoto Elder of Ice Organizations Some organizations were formed over time to due histories such as the Skrall and the evolved Vorox. Since the changes have made on Neo-Magna they have felt that they have been reformed and felt their punishment was enough. When they tried to rejoin with the others they were denied their rights as most are criminals to society claimed by the Agori. So the Sister Skrall Hatla leader of the Skrall formed the "Reformed Skrall" or R.S. for short as an activist group creating the "Skrall Revolution" and the Evolved Vorox pack leader Kalsar formed the "Evolved Vorox Pack". Work/Jobs The Matoran are well known for their occupations in their Metru cities. They range from their work to mask making, building, technicians, engineers working alongside with others that have similar tasks such as Xian's with their Industrial City Island. They even run companies and all sorts of business in the Metru cities and outside the Regions. The Agori also work alongside with the Matoran on similar tasks but being put into more dirtier and harder jobs like welding for examples and the Okotoians are known for mask making or in their terms "Forging masks" and happen to work much better the Matoran due to their similarities. Vortixx controls most of the marketplace and workforce because of demands of weapons in most of the Regions Metru cities especially Fi-Metru as one the most produced cities of Neo-Magna. Matoran and Agori mostly work in the Vortixx factories and lower jobs like Bartenders even Okotoians have labor jobs to lifting and putting things away. Companies * Xia Defense Corp (Weapon Manufacturer) * Metru Transport Network (Transportation Service) * Brex-it Industries (Industrial and Public vehicle assembly line) * GenoKell Co. (Commercial Vehicle assembly line) * Neobula Factory (Robot Manufacturer) * Proto-Power Corp. (Electric Protodermis Company) * Bio-Magna Bank (Neo-Magna Bank) Energy Source Matoran technicians knew that the cities along with the Regions weren't going to be running naturally. So they have manage to re-engineer the Energized Protodermis to be safely used for clean energy and to keep the cities clean and not damage the nature of the planet. They've built a new machine called the Protodermis Generators to run clean and efficient energy for the cities. Holidays Not only did they rebuild their society with many other beings joining in but they also can't forget the sacrifices they made that brought them here. The Toa, Matoran and many others who have fallen in no vain. They also celebrate the accomplishments they have made to the Heroes of the Bionicle Universe along with others. Three Virtues Anniversary The Turaga celebrate this anniversary with the Toa and the Matoran the oath they swore to which made them who they are. That helped them unified the Matoran culture along the Okotoians and Agori and help in their work ethic and daily interactions. Heroes Day This holiday is to celebrate the Toa, Glatorian or even Matoran, Agori etc. for their bravery, self-righteous and doing their duty. They also honor the fallen heroes that gave their lives to keep the order and peace among the beings like Matoro and Lhikan. They celebrate with reunions and gatherings of all beings bringing food and gifts for each other. Matoro Memorial Day This holiday is specifically made for Matoro's sacrifice for saving the Great Spirit from death only to taking his own life. Every being from all over Neo-Magna come together to bring offerings and small gifts to the Matoran and Toa Matoro Monuments in every Region to remembering Matoro. Mata Day Mata Day is a special holiday created by The Turaga with the Matoran to celebrate the creation of the Matoran Universe and blessed by the Great Spirit. They celebrate by coming together with friends and spending time together every year. Others celebrate the same holiday but the Agori worship to the Great Beings. Spirit Year Spirit Year is a very special holiday celebrated by every being even a Makuta celebrate that new Matoran and Agori are awoken. The Toa powers pass down to the next generation of the Bionicle creating new spirit stars in the night skies along with the Red Star. City System The Cities systems are very important to the Matoran especially with wheels now adapted to their culture. The Matoran built new roads for the land, sea and the air to prevent accidents. Since they built their first rail track system they know to take ever precautions when delivering goods or taking passengers to their destinations. The Matoran wanted to keep the City routes open and secure for all beings to use them efficiently without obstacles. The Agori and Okotoians agree to this structure of keeping everything intact and useful for their society. Inhabitants Mostly migrated species from the Matoran Universe. Neo-Magna is home to all species. Matoran The Matoran were once the main species of the Matoran Universe and a chosen species of the Great Spirit Mata Nui along with the Turaga, Toa, Rahi even the Makuta. Since then after the defeat of the Makuta, the reformation of Shperus Magna and rebuilding it. Matoran mostly occupies the Metru cities since it was their home before and manage to build their cities. Having jobs to lower class jobs such as building, mask making, welding, bartending to high class jobs like engineering, owning businesses and running companies. Matoran now has the freedom to or not without having to be forced into labor or much of like a slave labor. Agori The Agori are the main species of Spherus Magna after the Okotoians were buried into the ground after The Shattering occurred. The Agori were very much the species of Neo-Magna along with the Glatorian. They are builders and riders mostly since they barely have anything to work with. Now with the Matoran and the Okotoians they have built many things, even more, they could've before. Okotoians The Okotoians are the native species of Shperus Magna long before the Agori and the Matoran ever existed. They are the ancestors of Spherus Magna of mask making or in their terms "Mask Forgers" and building. Which is how the Matoran their descendants were able to build and make masks and now have returned. Okotoians live the same life as the Matoran do since they have similar traits from their leaders, to the people and their work. Toa Since after the defeat of Makuta and brought peace to Spherus Magna. More Toa have risne since after the migration and more heroes have become more common. Glatorian The Glatorian are mighty warriors much like the Toa and since the rebuild of Spherus Magna they have worked together protecting the Matoran, Agori, Turaga and pretty much all life of the planet. Vortixx Vortixx also returns to their natural habitat of working in smog, polluted and toxic workplace since after the rebuild of Spherus Magna. Turaga Turaga of Neo Magna has taken charge of the Metru cities while still guiding the returning Matoran and new Matoran to becoming Toa. Rahi/Creatures Rahi has migrated to the world just like other species of the Matoran Universe as most are in Bota Magna. Dark Hunters Dark Hunters continue to roam the Regions with their leader The Shadowed One as the leader looking for jobs to hunt all for profit. Skrall/Sisters of the Skrall The Skrall are still banished from the Wastelands due to their actions but some Skrall want to reestablish their lives with the other since they have no leader since Tuma but they were denied their rights. So they formed an activist group called the "Reformed Skrall" or R.S. for short. The Sisters of the Skrall have taken over and built their own small community while other Skrall decided to go rogue or join the Makuta instead. Zyglak Whereabouts are unknown... Skakdi Since the Skakdi have the ability to dream again growing their insanity and power they now roam across the Regions. Searching for things to do some became Dark Hunters and most just whatever they find pleasing. Evolved Vorox Pack/Evolved Zesk The Vorox have evolved since after the reformation of Spherus Magna as it managed to heal the Vorox and Zesk state of mind but not their bodies due to the experiments done to them in the past. They've tried to reestablish their lives with society but unfortunately, like the Skrall they were denied their rights and had to form their own community called the "Evolved Vorox Pack". See Also *The Quest for the Ultimate Toa *The Quest for the Ultimate Toa: Unity *The Quest for the Ultimate Toa: Duty *The Quest for the Ultimate Toa: Destiny *BIONICLE: Star Explorers *Okoto-Nui Adventure *Neo-Solis Magna Trivia * This world of Bionicle is a mix of Bionicle G1 and G2. * Neobulas is the replacement of Vahki * Matoran will have both genders * Metru cities have returned but individually to each region * Major League Kolhii is based off from Major League Sports * Neo-Magna is a fan made map based on Spherus Magna * Most of the mechanical body parts from the Mata Nui Robot were used to build Metru Cities, Bridges, Vehicles and to develop new technology and robots * Maja Magna is based off from Mars in Bungie's video game Destiny * Techki Magna is based off from Transformers home planet Cybertron and based off from Mega Blok's Neo Shifters. * Appears in The Quest for the Ultimate Toa Book Series * Map created on Inkarnate * Mata Day is the equivalent of Christmas * Spirit Year is the equivalent of the New Years * Heroes Day is the equivalent of National Heroes Day Category:Planets